Every Morning
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Darkstalker was forcibly recently transformed into Peacemaker. He keeps having nightmares. His mother arranged for Moonwatcher to kiss him good night and be there when he wakes up. This cycle continued until Moonwatcher decided to try something else.


**A/N: I wrote this story because I hated the ending of Darkness of Dragons so much.** **Potential submission to the WA One-Word Prompt Challenge based on the prompt: Morning.**

 **Every Morning**

* * *

Peacemaker felt a smooch on his head when he opened his eyes he saw Moon's pristine figure, her glimmering black scales that shimmered in the sunlight. She was just a few years older than him. "Good morning," she said.

"Hello Moon," he said. She was precious to him, but he didn't know why. He felt some affection towards Moonwatcher who was often referred to as Moon.

"Did you have a good night's rest?"

He didn't know how to answer that question. How can someone answer that question when they couldn't even remember what happened yesterday. "I don't know," he replied.

"I see," she said. "If anything happens, you can always tell me. I'll be there for you. You have school soon. Let's eat breakfast."

They went out of his room to the dining room. Peacemaker lived in a treehouse with his mother Hope. He could remember that Mightyclaws created it with magic. A drawing came to life. It was a surreal experience, but it also felt familiar to him.

His mother prepared fruits for them to dine on. He had strawberries—his favorite, something he couldn't explain, they were his favorite, but he also felt a deep sense of loathing towards the fruit, yet his preference overshadowed his hatred. It's strange to deeply hate something but love it at the same time.

Hope said, "Moon, thank you so much for agreeing to live with us. I know what you had to give up."

"It's okay, I'll always be there for my friend," Moon said.

He watched his mother and his friend talk. They were tiny compared to his mother who was rather gigantic. They were the same species, NightWings. He was a hybrid of RainWing and NightWing, he never knew who his father was but always felt it was wrong to ask because it's something he should know. He was different, he had multi-colored stars that shifted depending on his mood, underneath his wings. RainWing scales shifted depending on their moods. They couldn't read his moods since his scales defied the traditional colors.

"Thank you, Moon," he said. He wasn't sure what Moon did for him, but they were friends, that's all that mattered.

When they finished, Moon guided him to school as well. They soared above the trees until they landed in a gigantic treehouse. He felt this experience was new, but why would it be? This wasn't his first day in school.

Moon went to another class, one for older dragonets. He entered class alone – without Moon. Within the class, there were many NightWings and RainWings. Illusion said, "Can someone tell me the names of fruits?"

"Strawberries," Peacemaker said.

Instantly, the RainWings except for the teacher, all shifted their scales to green. "You've said that already yesterday, Peacemaker."

"I don't remember," Peacemaker said.

"You never remember anything." The voice came from a NightWing.

"Do all hybrids have a bad memory?" another displeased RainWing echoed.

"Now, now class, he's just doing his best, calm down," Illusion said.

"Every single day this week, he says the same thing when you ask the same question. I think something's wrong with him," Constellation said. Constellation was a friend, one that he made angry in the past.

It involved burning an important scrap of paper of his. He didn't remember why he burned it or why he had it.

"He's just different," Illusion said. "We all learn at our own pace."

"At our own pace?" Flamingo said. "He forgets EVERYTHING. I think he needs help." Flamingo was also a friend, a RainWing. She had pink scales that couldn't shift. Pink normally displayed happiness but one couldn't be happy all the time, can they? "You know this problem began a week ago."

A week ago, was one of his favorite memories, one of the few things he could remember. Moon decided to start living in their house. He had bad dreams before then, but Moon made them go away. "My favorite day was a week ago. Moon started living with me."

Illusion said, "Enough! Moving on." His scales turned red from anger.

The rest of the class proceeded without any more interruptions. Peacemaker enjoyed the class. He learned so many new things. None of the other dragonets in the class seemed to be reveling in the activity.

Recess came, his friends and he settled in their favorite tree to chat. "I'm still grounded, my parents don't trust me because of what you did, Peacemaker," Constellation said.

"I don't remember why I burned it," Peacemaker replied.

"Can you try? I mean, you did turn day into night. Constellation was afraid because he stole the magical paper, so you ended up keeping it," Starseeker said. She was a NightWing that showed him compassion.

"How could I forget?" Peacemaker said, "None of you could figure out how to use the paper Constellation stole. One by one you all tried, one by one you all failed. I took it and shifted day into night. The teachers came running to us shortly afterward."

"Yes, yes, but then you burned it by tomorrow when I wanted it back," Constellation said. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

Rainbeam, a RainWing said, "Why do you have to ask him that question? It's not the first time."

"That wasn't?" Peacemaker said.

Constellation was furious. He charged forth and tackled Peacemaker to the ground. They fell from the tree and impacted the ground. "You don't remember anything!"

* * *

His friends were shocked as the gathered around them. "Apologize to Peacemaker right now, that's no way to treat a friend," Starseeker said. "That's how you ended up losing your other friends."

"You're right," Constellation said, "I'm just angry because you can't remember. I know you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Peacemaker said.

As the gong reverberated throughout the forest, they went back to school. On the way back, a NightWing shouted, "That was my mango."

"I was there, you just couldn't see me. Not my fault you're blind," a RainWing said.

As their group approached, the two arguing dragonets suddenly apologized to each other. "I'm sorry," they both said.

"Why do you hang around with the hybrid freak?" the former arguing RainWing said.

"He can't even remember anything," the NightWing echoed.

"He's our friend," Constellation said. "Ignore them."

Peacemaker said, "What did they say?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

The rest of the day proceeded without incident. As the day ended, Moon was there to escort him home. "Peacemaker, your scales! What happened?"

"Constellation was angry. I don't know what I did but it was something wrong," Peacemaker said. "I have to apologize," Peacemaker said.

He thought he saw a tear slide off Moon's cheek. "Let's get you home. You can have some strawberries, they'll make you feel better."

"Yes!" he said.

He eagerly followed Moon home. His mother was there to greet them. "What happened?"

"Constellation was angry, I did something wrong, I don't know what," Peacemaker said.

"Can I talk to Moon in private, please? You can go outside, there's a gigantic mud pool just for you."

Peacemaker flew outside and landed near the gigantic mud pool. It was fun creating mud pies. He had fun creating them. After some time, he saw Moon fly over. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," he threw a ball of mud at Moon.

She threw one back as well. They had fun, by the time Hope called for them, they were both completely filthy. "Both of you go rinse off before you come in."

They flew towards a stream before returning to the house. Secretkeeper decided to visit.

Moon said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Peacemaker studied the three NightWings in the house. His mother Hope was the largest of all. Both he and Moon were tiny by comparison to their mothers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Secretkeeper said.

"It's what he needs," Moon said. "He's my friend, I don't mind living with him."

"What about Qibli? What about Jade Academy?"

"We're both just busy."

"You shouldn't be. You're just a dragonet."

"You know what can happen."

Secretkeeper ate with them. As they dined on various fruit. She said, "So, Turtle was getting the hang of his powers again. Did you hear about his latest enchantment?"

"Must you go there?" Hope said.

"You disapprove?"

"Don't play innocent. What would the alternative be? This isn't the first time we've had this conversation."

"I've never heard your answer."

Before an argument can occur, they suddenly apologized to each other. "What are we talking about again?"

Moon watched the entire conversation. "Nothing important."

Peacemaker looked up from his pile of strawberries. "Yummy," he said with a content expression on his face. Soon Secretkeeper left the house without any memories of that near argument. No one remembered except Moon.

* * *

A few hours later, Moon kissed him on the forehead. "Good night," Moon said before going to her room.

As he was about to open his eyes, Moon was there to kiss his forehead again. "Good morning, Sleep well?" Moon asked like she always did since the cycle began.

"Constellation was angry, I have to apologize. I kept thinking he wouldn't be my friend anymore," Peacemaker said.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," Moon said. Forgiveness already happened only because one doesn't remember or recall. Clearly able to read Peacemaker's thoughts she began to question if this was worth it. A flaw in their ingenious plan. "Cheer up."

* * *

Soon enough, Moon and Peacemaker were flying towards school. On the way there, Peacemaker kept coming up ways to phrase an apology. An apology for the incident, not what happened or why because he couldn't remember.

Moon easily read his every thought. "What do you think of IceWings?" she asked.

"What are they?" Peacemaker said. It was just an honest question. At least hatred was gone but nothing was left.

Moon described the IceWings in detail but not the recent events. "I'll see you after school," she said.

Peacemaker went to his class upon seeing Constellation there he blurted out. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's okay. I was wrong. You have nothing to apologize for," Constellation said.

A forbidden whisper slightly loud enough to be heard. "Serves Darkstalker right."

Illusion immediately confronted the NightWing dragonet. "Starseeker, that's no way to behave."

"I just said what everyone was thinking. It serves Darkstalker right," Starseeker said out loud clearly for everyone enough to hear.

"Who is Darkstalker?" Peacemaker asked.

"You know, it's really tiring to be your friend. I only did it because my parents forced me to."

Illusion was red with anger. "Starseeker, you are expelled. Please leave immediately."

Peacemaker said, "But she's my friend, what did she do wrong? Can she stay?"

"Yes, if it makes you happy," Illusion said.

When it was time for recess. Peacemaker and his friends found their usual tree and perched upon it. "Constellation, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday." An apology without substance for one cannot remember the details.

"I forgive you," Constellation said once more. There were just four of them now, Flamingo was nowhere to be found. "Forget what Starseeker said. We'll be there to support you."

"What did she say?"

Rainbeam said, "Why don't we focus on something else?"

"Did you hear about a few RainWings disappearing?" Flamingo said. Gossip she overheard in her communal home.

"You're lucky, you don't have parents," Constellation said. RainWings didn't have parents, they all lived in houses together. Eggs placed in a pile, no one knew what was theirs, no one cared. They were a dragonet and that's all that mattered. "My parents constantly remind me of my faults. I never manage to overhear cool stuff like you two. "

Rainbeam said, "A few are concerned that it's the NightWings again, but the majority disagree, for now, we know that Queen Glory is fair to both."

Queen Glory was a queen that ruled over two very different tribes that at one point tried to kill each other.

* * *

Sun time came. RainWings and NightWings all found a tree to rest in to bathe in the warmth of the sun. Peacemaker woke up next to his friends, deeply disturbed by the fight he and Constellation had. "I'm sorry, Constellation," he said once more.

Constellation said, "Why don't you all come to my house? We can have a sleepover and my parents can see that I have friends. They'll be disappointed that Starseeker isn't one my friends anymore otherwise."

"What did Starseeker do? She's my friend still," Peacemaker said. "Where is she?"

Rainbeam and Flamingo agreed to go to a sleepover. They persuaded Peacemaker to, too. The village was safe so dragonets could visit each other without any parents worrying.

* * *

Their final class was let out about twenty minutes early. They journeyed towards Constellation's home.

"Hi, I've brought friends," Constellation said, proudly presenting his three friends.

Two new dragons entered Peacemaker's sight. They must be his parents. He apologized to Constellation once more. "Constellation, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

As usual, Constellation said, "I was wrong."

Galaxy his father said, "What happened? It's always you getting into fights."

"I tackled Peacemaker because he couldn't remember why he burned the parchment

. He ended up bleeding after the scuffle. I invited them all to sleep over." He gestured to his friends beside him.

"You know he has memory problems."

"That's why he keeps apologizing to me. This was the fourth time today."

Peacemaker noticed that Starseeker was missing from their group. Peacemaker asked, "Where is Starseeker?"

Nocturnal asked, "Where is Starseeker? You were friends with him, weren't you?"

Constellation looked at his mother's disapproving glance. He tried to respond as best as he could. "She didn't like Peacemaker," Constellation said. "She's no longer friends with us because we wouldn't leave him."

"Starseeker is my friend," Peacemaker said.

"Can I show my friends to the cool stuff we have in our house?" Constellation asked desperate to change the topic.

"Of course," Galaxy said.

As they advanced deeper into the house, Nocturnal said in a whisper. "Our little dragonet finally brought someone over." Slightly loud enough for Peacemaker's keen senses to overhear.

They entered a room with a black orb in the middle. "This is the Infinity Orb. It allows us to see just about anything." Constellation gave a command. "Play the Brightest Night, Dragonets of Destiny." The orb began to display that recent battle. "It's even more than that. I want to become Clay." Constellation said as he placed a claw on the orb.

He vanished from the room. Clay flew up from his location and shouted, "Hey, it's me. Come join me." An orb that lets everyone experience the past in motion.

They took on the roles of various dragons that were present that night. After their experience, they were transported back into the room. "Constellation, I'm sorry for what I did," Peacemaker said once again.

It wasn't Peacemaker's intent, but each subsequent apology was beginning to wear on Constellation's nerves. "I understand," he whispered, still emotionally drained experiencing the ordeal Clay went through.

When it was time for dinner. Peacemaker was surprised that Moon was there. "Moon, good to see you."

"Peacemaker, your mother and I have been looking everywhere for you, we couldn't find you. We were so worried," Moon said.

"Why would you be?" Galaxy asked. "This village is safe; our dragonets come and go as they please."

Peacemaker apologized to Constellation yet again. Constellation was starting to feel extremely annoyed by being reminded of his mistake. Thoughts that Moon clearly saw. Moon originally came for a purpose, one she no longer had the strength of will to enact.

"Do you want to stay?" Nocturnal asked. "You were the one who defeated Darkstalker."

"I can't." When their meal was finished, Moon flew off into the night.

* * *

Peacemaker slept without a good night kiss from Moon. The nightmares that haunted him came back with a vengeance. He was screaming. When he opened his eyes, he saw the faces of his concerned friends. "I saw myself killing IceWings, laughing, enjoying it. I don't want to." Another memory, but this one was from yesterday. "Did I really apologize six times?"

"You remember something," Constellation said in shock. "Do you remember why you burned the parchment I brought to school?"

"Yes, Hope was inexplicably angry, I just wanted to make her happy." He asked, "Can I try something with the Infinity Orb?"

"Of course, after breakfast, we still have time before school," Constellation said.

Peacemaker tried to hold on to his thought – his wish to know what happened to Darkstalker recently. After breakfast when they arrived around the orb. Only the name was left. Unwilling to admit his memory problems yet again he placed his claw on the orb. He voiced a single word. "Darkstalker."

Constellation said, "You have to be more specific than that." Constellation waved talons in his face. "Hello?"

"Come on, give him time. This is supposed to be fun," Flamingo said.

Peacemaker was trying to gather his thoughts, but he took too long. A perfect replica of their room appeared. "What does this mean?" Peacemaker asked.

"Cool, so can we become ourselves?" Flamingo said.

"Nah, I want to become Darkstalker," Rainbeam said as he placed his claw on the orb. Even as dragonets in the room moved, the ones in the orb stayed still.

To everyone's surprise, Rainbeam vanished from the room. The orb was motionless, nothing changed at all. "Constellation, does the orb normally do that?" Peacemaker asked.

"This was the first time," Constellation said. He was trying not to panic. "Please be alright."

Flamingo said, "This is your fault you know. If you hadn't invited us over this wouldn't have happened."

"My fault? It's his," Constellation said. He pointed towards Peacemaker. "If he wasn't around. Starseeker would still be our friends. I only invited you all over, so he would stop apologizing."

"You know, Peacemaker can't remember anything, sometimes I wonder if he's faking it. How do you forget something that happened five minutes before?" Flamingo said.

Soon enough Rainbeam appeared within the room again. He was panting, gasping for breath. His scales turned purely white. "I'm sorry," Rainbeam said. He felt a greater understanding of who Peacemaker was. "I'm sorry about that time I stole a watermelon from you, Darkstalker. Don't enchant me into your servant. I'm sorry."

He bowed before Peacemaker submissively.

Flamingo was outraged. "Rainbeam, how can you call our friend Darkstalker?"

"Who is Darkstalker? Why are you apologizing? We don't even have watermelons here. Darkstalker sounds like a cool title," Peacemaker said.

"You forgive me?"

"Why are you asking for forgiveness?"

"My turn," Flamingo said. She uttered the words. "Become Peacemaker." She vanished from the room just like Rainbeam did before.

The group waited with eager anticipation for Flamingo to return. When she finally did, she said, "I can't believe your friends did that to you." Her scales turned red instead of remaining their usual pink for the first time in her life.

"My friends?" Peacemaker said. "You've all been very friendly with me."

"You and Darkstalker are one and the same."

"Darkstalker who was he? What are we doing here?" Peacemaker asked.

Constellation said, "Are you all making this up? I know Peacemaker is annoying at times, but he doesn't deserve to be called Darkstalker."

"Use the orb, it's yours, isn't it?" Flamingo said.

Constellation placed a claw on the orb and spoke the words. They waited from to return. He returned from the experience conflicted and confused. He was still reeling from the experience. "Please Peacemaker, use the orb."

"How?" Peacemaker said.

"Place your claw on the orb and say 'become Darkstalker.'"

He followed Constellation's advice and spoke the words.

He opened his eyes, found himself in the room once more.

"That was fast," Constellation said. "What happened?"

He had his powers back, able to traverse multiple versions of the future yet again, multiple possibilities. He knew what he had done and why they had betrayed him. It was an act of love that filled him with rage, even now Moon looked after him out of concern. She wasn't here this morning because she couldn't bring herself to keep up the charade.

Ever since he destroyed the parchment he gained animus powers that he couldn't control. He was unconsciously using his powers to create peace. The immediate forgiveness was obtained but the conflict was never resolved, he could see now with his vast powers that sometimes it festered while other times it was simply forgotten.

He started having nightmares shortly after pertaining to his past. Moon was there for him every morning both out of concern for him and concern for the world. She truly wanted him to be happy by giving him a chance to start a new. She gave up the normal routine of her life to look after him.

This took a while to process, so he took a few minutes before addressing his friend. "I am Darkstalker or was. I understand everything now. I don't know how I should feel… Remember Starseeker? Even now I feel like I should forgive her when I don't want to. Openly supporting me when I was around spreading rumors when I wasn't. I even overheard some of those. This enchantment forces me to act. I don't want to forget anymore."

Nothing but support even though they knew what he did and was capable of. "We'll be there to support you," Constellation said.

One morning was all it took for him to learn the truth.

He confronted his mother. "I know what I am."

Hope was filled with fear. "Am I going to lose you?"

"I'll always be your dragonet because that's what you want." He read her mind easily. "I know you want to forget, so you will forget."

"No, I don't want to forget, you can tell me everything." He saw a change in her thoughts but still a hidden wish that this wasn't real. One that he gladly granted. He would be happy, so would she.

He moved outside the house once more. "Hello, I'm home!" he announced.

"How was the sleepover?"

"It was great. I had lots of fun. They had this magical orb that let us see into the past, it was cool!"

He also confronted Moon later that day before he was about to sleep. "I know what I am." He stopped her attempts to kiss him on the forehead.

Moon was frightened. She also felt guilt. "How?"

"The Infinity Orb I created back then. You all wanted peace. That's exactly what you will have."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing at all." He told the truth, but Moon was already thinking up ideas how to fix things.

He sighed. "Let's try this again." He used his powers to erase Moon's immediate memories.

A replay of the earlier encounter. "What will you do?" she asked once more.

"Nothing at all," he replied. This time, Moon didn't start thinking of ways to contain him. That was good enough. "You don't have to be there anymore."

Ever since Peacemaker was aware of his powers, he used them with surgical precision. He knew the thoughts of dragons. He forced them to replay the encounter if immediate forgiveness did not work. A replay – a chance to try again in hopes of hatred being forgotten. Sometimes it laid dormant still. Peace was all that mattered brought by force if necessary. He gave the worst offenders of all a magical compulsion to forget, one like the one that was placed on him.

Who cares about justice? Peace was all that mattered, that's what they wanted and that's what they got. Who cares about understanding when there is magical forgiveness? Nothing needs to be addressed.

His existence was a lie, one that he was compelled to maintain.

It was better this way – the world was at peace because Darkstalker was gone.

Every morning he would be vividly reminded of his actions in the past. The world would be at peace but himself would never be. He struggled with the actions he was forced to do even when it felt it wasn't right. Sometimes hatred had to be redirected, thus he directed it towards himself. He had loyal friends able to enact his real will when not even force of magic was enough.

He remembered his defeat was because he thought it would be wrong to bend them to his will, but they very well bent his to theirs. He was forced to force his will on to others just as Kinkajou unintentionally wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to my twisted mind. I hope you all enjoyed this tale, feel free to leave a review on how it could be improved.**


End file.
